digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkmochi
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigiFanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Digimon Advent Barghestmon by darkmochi.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Talk:Hakureimon - About Him Taking "Your Picture" I hope you realize that nothing on the Internet belongs to anyone, even if you made it yourself, unless you file for copyright on that picture. I doubt you even have, therefore, you hold no arguement. The Internet Law does not support "you drew it, therefore it's yours." If there is no copyright on it, then it's free game to whoever finds the picture. I'm sorry to tell you that, but seriously, I understand you wanted the picture back, but if you don't want people to steal it, don't frickin' put on the Internet. Seriously. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) (DISREGARD THAT, HE SUCKS COCKS) 'The Berne Convention protects your artist rights. As long as you've created an artwork, it's YOURS. No need to submit it to copyright registration or anything else. Something you've created is automatically ©you." to anyone viewing this; that Barghestmon picture is mine. It's a form of COPYRIGHT LAW. And oh look! it's saying 'I drew it, therefore it's mine.' I created it and posted it, and this law proves it is mine. Seireitou-shisho must be forgiven for his ignorance of course; he supports plagiarism and art-theft. But he is wrong, as the berne convention so rightly proves it. He and Shiratori have been reported. I hope you are also aware that the Berne Convention protects the fair use of copyrighted material in publications. Fanfiction would also fall under the publication category, because fanfiction doesn't seek profit, therefore it is fair use, and you hold no arguement here. Also, I really hate people like you, who think they know the law because they google it and read the first sentence, and suddenly, they think they're experts in the subject. Like I said, fanfiction doesn't seek profit, therefore it is fair use, and therefore, the Berne Convention actually protects our right to use pictures of Deviant Art for our publications. So yeah, unless you wanna continue this arguement with me, which will only end with me completely proving everything you tell me wrong, I suggest you drop it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, reporting us for such an idiotic thing is a sign of cowardice. This only proves that you know you hold no arguement here. Lol, and also, I can't believe you guys can't go three seconds without name calling. Just makes me laugh that you're trying to fight me on the Internet. Idiots. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : :This is not fanfiction you are STEALING ARTWORK you didn't make. You're digging yourself into a pit proving yourself a retard more and more. Nope. Berne Convention protects OUR art, not your theft of it. :Reporting it is perfectly fine for me to do, you're just butthurt that you're in the wrong and KNOW that you've done theft and therefore are going to get reported, deleted and then banned. It is you who is the idiot. Darkmochi 18:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC)